Stars will lead you back to me
by Flower Girl FF7
Summary: Aeris is sitting daydreaming about Cloud...but then she falls asleep and is kidnapped. Who is her Kidnapper? Can Cloud save her? OR does he even care? What will become of Aeris? interested? Then read. Please R & R
1. Dreaming of you

New Page 1

"Stars Will Lead You Back to Me"

By: Flower Girl FF7

Yay! I'm back in the FF7 section! By the way…I wrote this fic in the FF8 section called Remember I will always believe in you… if you want to read that check it out. I'm getting no reviews for that. So somebody please look at that.

By the way…Please Review this…I really like to know about my writing abilities…. Thanks!

To some of my other Reviewers…

Sandie if you don't like Aeris/Cloud fics. Geez why do you make a living of dissing fics that don't happen to have the couple you want? You tell me. And OH! How the heck did you come to the conclusion my story was stupid when you didn't get past the first chapter? Are you that mentally retarded you can't read past that? GO FiNaL FaNtAsY BoYz!!!!

To NOOOOOO! I'm sorry that you don't like the Tifa/Zack pairing in my last fic. But I did that cause I thought it was cute. But if you think otherwise that's okay. I don't write Shoenen ai or Yaoi so please don't insult me for that.

Thanks to Yunalesca and Stormguy and Aeris Gainsborough and Mallow64 for inspiring me. You guys are my heroes! YOU ROCK!

This is my fourth fic. Here it is Enjoy!

***********************************************************************

Aeris Gainsborough stood on a balcony in Costa del Sol staring at the stars…wishing…hoping…daydreaming…It was one of her favourite pastimes.

_I wonder if he loves me… _

_ _

She was thinking about Cloud Strife…a soldier with a mysterious past. He was a handsome young man of 21 years with the most beautiful blue eyes anyone had ever seen. He never spoke to anyone about himself, his past…who he liked or loved…

_That's why he's so hard to figure out…but I've only known him for a while after all…why do I feel this way… _

_ _

Aeris looked to the starlit sky…hoping to find the answers there…but of course they didn't give her anything…

She sighed.

_I love him??? No…that can't be…could it…??_

_ _

He was so perplexing to her…everything he did was …like he couldn't cry no matter what…what happened to him in his past that made him feel this way…like he was alone…

_He's the only one like me…like we have to face the world alone…_

_ _

Aeris was caught in visions of her past…running from laboratories…getting experimented on…her mother and father dying…

Tears fell from her eyes…

She didn't want anyone to know her past…it was too painful…

_Maybe it's the same with Cloud…maybe he doesn't want to talk to anyone about his past because it's too painful…_she thought.

She sighed heavily…

Then there's Tifa…his childhood friend…she talks to him all the time…she has normal conversations and she can make him laugh…and smile…and cheer him up when he's down…I can't…because I'm just a flower girl…I could never be that close to him…

_ _

_That's why I know he'll never love me back…why do I love him after knowing all this? _

_ _

Aeris knew…

_Because I just do…I can't help it…_

_ _

Aeris stared at the sky once more…a thousand twinkling stars stared back with a gentle glow…

Best friends always made the best couples…and even if he did feel the same for me as much as I want it to be… what about Tifa…she loves him so much…

Aeris cried more tears…she wanted so much…yet she couldn't because her nature wouldn't let her…she didn't want to hurt anybody…ever…

She had always gone through so much pain…and she didn't want to let anyone feel that pain she was going through ever again…

She wanted Cloud…but she couldn't have that either…

_ _

Aeris sighed once more and began to sing a soft song to the stars…

…_Did you ever love somebody? _

_Nothing else your heart could do… _

_Did you ever love somebody? _

_Who never knew…? _

_ _

"Aeris?"

Aeris spun around. It was Vincent.

"Oh…hi Vincent." Said Aeris.

"What's wrong Aeris?" asked Vincent in concern.

"It's just …never mind."

"You could tell me you know. You should never keep secrets from people. I learned that the hard way." Vincent said with a sorrowful tone…

"It's …about…him…" Aeris said softly.

"Oh…Cloud isn't it?"

"Yes…"Aeris hung her head down…she didn't want to bother anybody about her problems…

"It's ok you know…to tell somebody." Vincent said in a comforting voice.

Aeris looked up in surprise.

"I know how it feels like…it was the same for Lucrecia and me…I loved her so much…and I thought that I could never be with her cause she loved Hojo…so I never told her…but now regrets fill my mind. Don't let that happen to you…"Vincent advised.

"…Thank you Vincent…"Aeris smiled. She had a friend who knew what she was going through.

"So…what do you think I should do??"

"Follow your heart…" Vincent said as he slowly turned away into the night…

Aeris stood staring at the night sky…pondering about Vincent's words…

************************************************************************

Aeris looked down from the balcony, which had a perfect view of the beach. It was midnight to around near dawn as she walked down the inn's steps towards the water…

The beach was deserted.

She sat on the smooth sand and stared off into the ocean…it was a beautiful night and the stars seemed to smile at her…

_I'm so lucky to have found all these great friends…those who support me…I just hope they know I support them too._

_ _

A night breeze flew through her hair as she closed her eyes…memories flew in her mind…as thoughts of Cloud went through her confusing her again…

She sighed again…She didn't want to keep torturing herself about this...but every time she tried to put him out of her mind he would return…

She gazed at the sunrise…

_Somewhere out there…is a place where I can be happy…where I can laugh, smile and have the man of my dreams…_

_ _

She smiled.

She had hope. She looked to the stars as she smiled. _ _

Everyone saw her as…the beacon of hope. The sunlight in the darkness.

None the less…the truth was right now…she had hope for herself right now…

…And without thinking of anything else but Cloud, she fell asleep there on the beach.

Suddenly a figure in black swooped Aeris up and carried her away…


	2. Where can she be?

New Page 1

"What do you mean she's gone?" Cloud asked horrified.

"Aeris isn't in her room…" Tifa trailed.

Cloud looked at the floor stunned.

"She's gone..?…But why?" Cloud asked worriedly.

"We don't know…" Red XIII answered.

"Did she run away…? Why would she run away from m-…us?" Cloud asked.

"It's possible, she ran away…she was really depressed last night…" said Vincent.

Cloud's eyes widened.

Aeris? Depressed? She was always a cheerful person…even when I was depressed, she would smile and make all the pain go away…

_ _

Cloud smiled at the thought of Aeris' smile...

_But why would she cry? Could it be…?_

_ _

"Vincent…why was she depressed?" Cloud asked slowly.

"I'd rather not say…that's up to her." Vincent replied.

Cloud sat back and let it all sink in…

"I have to go find her…I won't forgive myself if anything happens to her ....I will NEVER forgive myself…" vowed Cloud.

****************************************************************************************** 

That night…

_Cloud…_

_ _

Who are you?

_She's there…Ancient…City…Go…save…her…Sephiroth…_

_ _

What?

_Go…_

_ _

Cloud woke up eyes wide.

_Why would he take Aeris? She's innocent…why would he need her for?_

"We have to go to the City of the Ancients…Sephiroth has Aeris…" Cloud said softly.

Everyone gasped.

"We have to save her!" yelled Barret.

"Cid how's the ship?"

"Ready to go…just waiting for your command." reported Cid.

"Let's move out!" Cloud commanded.

Everyone headed out the door.

************************************************************************

_Oww…My head…_

Aeris gazed at her surroundings. She wasn't at Costa del Sol anymore. Where was the beach, the water…where was Cloud…?

_Where am I???_

_ _

_Cloud…Cloud? _

_ _

She was tied to the wall in chains.

She heard footsteps from behind her…

_Cloud?_

_ _

The figure laughed sinisterly.

_I know that laugh!_

_ _

_It could only be… _

_ _

_Sephiroth! _

_ _

Shining silver hair shone in the moonlight as Sephiroth laughed hysterically.

"Yes little Ancient…you are going to be the little leading lady in my little plot..." Sephiroth laughed.

Aeris' eyes widened.

"Wha…What are …you going to do with me?" she stammered.

Sephiroth gestured his hands as a gush of wind raced through his hair…in his hand, was a little tiny object.

Aeris gasped.

************************************************************************

"Can't this thing go any faster? Aeris is in DANGER!" Cloud shouted to Cid.

"We are already going at maximum speed. If we go any faster, we could overload the engines." Cid replied.

Cloud gripped the railing of the Highwind…

_If anything happens to her…I can't live with myself…_

_ _

He felt a hand touch his shoulder.

He turned around to see Tifa looking at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"How could I be alright when I know she's in danger…Sephiroth took Everything away from me. Nibelheim, my mother, Zack, the townspeople…EVERYTHING!" Cloud closed his eyes and winced in pain as the memories flooded in…

Tifa laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to let him take Aeris away too…"Cloud whispered as he looked off into the coming sunset.

_I'll find you Aeris...I promise…_

************************************************************************

The object was a sphere shaped stone, which glowed as if it was lit from within. It was a dark black in colour. It was the Black Materia.

"You…You're going to summon Meteor?!?!?!" Aeris gasped.

"Of course not! That's the hard way…there's another use to this Materia anyhow. And with your help…I WILL BE THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!" Sephiroth laughed.

"What makes you think I would help you?" Aeris retorted.

"You really think you could defeat me? A little weak, pathetic Cetra against a Top Ranking Soldier?" Sephiroth snickered.

Aeris' eyes widened. Fear struck her heart.

_I can't beat him…what am I going to do??_

_Cloud Help me! _

_ _

"Wha..What…are you going to do with me..?" Aeris stammered.

"Many millennia ago, the Cetra were a plentiful tribe. One day a powerful wizard came with the Black Materia. He summoned Meteor." Sephiroth explained. "However, the Cetra discovered his plan and destroyed him. However, in destroying the wizard, the Cetra believed that the Black Materia's powers consisted of only summoning Meteor…"

Aeris listened closely.

"…They were wrong. The materia had an alternate purpose. If the wielder of the Materia used the alternate powers there would be different results…"

"What…is the alternate power?" Aeris asked, her voice quavering.

"…The alternate power is Infinite energy to the Wielder. I would be Invincible, a god if you will…"

Aeris gasped in fear.

"Wha…What do you need me for?"Aeris asked.

"In order for the Materia to activate, there must be a powerful source of Holy energy. And you the last Cetra have plenty of Holy energy. Therefore…I don't need to harm the little planet I'm going to conquer…"

Aeris' eyes widened.

"After I drain all your energy my little Cetra I will be a GOD having all the Cetra knowledge and souls of the Lifestream at my disposal. And you with no energy left in your body…YOU will die!"

With those words Sephiroth pulled another object. It was golden band.

"This is the Energy Disperser. It will drain your energy slowly and painfully…and transfer the energy to me! And then you will die and the world will be MINE!" Sephiroth laughed like a madman as he placed the Energy Disperser on Aeris' head.

'My friends will come!" Aeris cried.

She had faith in her friends.

_I have faith in them…they will come for me…_

_ _

_Would Cloud come for me??? _

_ _

_Would he even care? _

_ _

She hung her head down. Maybe he wouldn't care that she was in trouble. It would take off a load off his back. The burden of taking care of the Cetra. She was a weak fighter so they wouldn't miss her…

And now she was going to die…


	3. Dreams close to reality

Cloud stood on the deck of the Highwind

Cloud stood on the deck of the Highwind. His face was clouded with worry. He wouldn't eat or sleep. All he would do was watch and worry about Aeris.

"Can't this thing go any faster???" Cloud barked to Cid.

Cid just shook his head sadly.

At the rate they were going at they wouldn't reach the City of the Ancients for another day.

_Sephiroth could be hurting her…_

_ _

Cloud looked up to the stars…

_Aeris, please be alright…I'm coming for you…_

_ _

The stars twinkled back as the Highwind continued towards the Horizon.

************************************************************************

Aeris was getting tired. An aura of pale green light surrounded her and was leaving her body and going into Sephiroth. She was getting weaker…more tired…

She drifted in and out of fevered dreams. Dreams of the tragedies in her life…

She was suffering…

_Cloud..save me…_

_ _

She was so tired. Her eyes were drooping. Beads of sweat fell from her head.

_How long has it been? At least a day…_

_ _

She looked up to see Sephiroth laughing insanely.

She sighed…

She wasn't going to last much longer.

***********************************************************************

Cloud was sleeping on the Highwind deck. In his hand he held a single flower. He was dreaming about her….

"Would you like a flower sir? They're only one gil".

_ _

_"Yes I will have one…" _

_ _

_A giggle then… "Thank you…" _

_ _

*Flashes to the Church in Midgar.

_"Have you ever been a bodyguard?"_

_ _

_"Once or twice.." _

_ _

_"Then get me out of here…take me home…" _

_ _

_"Alright…butit's going to cost you…" _

_ _

_"How about I go out with you once?" _

_ _

Flashback to Gold Saucer…

_"Cloud I want to meet you…"_

_ _

*Premonition…

_"Cloud…Help me…__Aeris whispered._

She was tied to the wall of a crystalline place and she was suffering.

_She'll die and you can't save her…_said a figure.

Cloud looked into the owner of the voice.

SEPHIROTH!!!!!!

Sephiroth laughed and stabbed Aeris through the heart!

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Cloud woke up with a start!

"AERIS!!!!" screamed Cloud.


	4. Danger

New Page 1

"So how does it feel?" Sephiroth snickered.

Aeris' hair was falling in wisps in front of her face. She was suffering. And her breath became shorter.

_I mustn't give in…_

_ _

Aeris looked at Sephiroth…

"My friends will stop you…they will protect the planet." Aeris said.

"Ah. So you believe they will. How can you count on them? You count on them to come here and save you. And look here. THEY ARE NOT HERE…they don't care what happens to you…you are nothing!!" Sephiroth laughed.

_They're not here…_

_They don't care…_

_ _

_I'm nothing to them…I don't mean anything… _

_ _

Energy drained from her body…she only had about a day to live…

_Cloud doesn't love me…and he wouldn't even remember me…_

_ _

_He has Tifa… _

_ _

_He loves Tifa… _

_ _

_I'm just a flower girl… _

_ _

_But I love him…_

_ _

_But he doesn't love me…_

_ _

Tears fell from her eyes.

_And I'll die and he won't remember…remember our memories…_

Aeris looked to the stars…

_Cloud where are you…?_ _ _ _I can't be like this…… I have to believe in them…they will only come if I believe…_

_ _

_Cloud…Please come for me…_

************************************************************************

_ _

Cloud stood on the Highwind deck looking to the sunrise. The sun's yellow glow touched his face, bringing out his handsome features.

Wind blowing through his hair, he looked to the Horizon.

There on the Horizon, barely visible to the new coming day…was the town of the Forgotten City.

They had made it.

"Everyone get ready for landing…"Cloud shouted.

_ _

The members of AVALANCHE assembled to the deck fully equipped with Materia and Weapons. It was time to save their friend.

_ _

One by one each member got off the Highwind and began to make their way to the Forgotten City…

Cloud looked to the Forgotten City's form…

_Aeris…please be alright…_

_ _

_*********************************************************************** _

Sephiroth looked at Aeris suffering and began to snicker again.

"So how's our little Ancient doing? Looks like your time is almost up. And your friends aren't coming how about that? You believe so much and you just end up wrong! BWAHAHGHAHHAHA!" Sephiroth laughed hysterically.

_ _

Aeris looked up at Sephiroth…

"You're despicable." She said as her eyes narrowed.

"Despicable? BWAHAHAHA! Call me whatever you want Ancient! But I will be the last one to laugh…" Sephiroth retorted.

Aeris' breathing was now very shallow.

"They'll…come…my friends….will…come…" Aeris panted..

"You only have about 1 hour left…enjoy your last moments of life…little Cetra…" Sephiroth said smugly. "I can feel the power… its almost done…soon I will be Invincible! Bwahahahhaaaaaa!"

Aeris hung her head down…

_Hurry Cloud…_

_ _

_************************************************************************ _

Cloud and the party were running through the forest towards the Forgotten City. Cloud was running so fast the party was having a hard time keeping up.

'C'mon! She needs us!' Cloud screamed.

Cloud ran through the forest until he could see the entrance to the Forgotten City…

But suddenly…

_ROAR!!!!_

A Vlakorados jumped out of nowhere and slashed Cloud across the chest. Cloud fell to the ground with a thud.

"Where did that come from?" Cloud said as he scrambled to his feet.

Vlakorados was a monster with a high HP! With fierce claws and Lightning fast reflexes. This is was going to take awhile…

It was standing in front of the entrance…

No way around it!

"Cloud!' screamed Tifa.

"We're coming!" shouted RedXIII.

Soon joined by his friends…Cloud jumped into Battle stance. Gripping the Ragnorok in his hands…the battle began…

Tifa kicked the beast with a powerful kick!

Cloud slashed the beast through the chest.

RedXIII casted Ice3!

The beast roared! It slashed all three warriors across the chest with it's spiky tail. The three tumbled to the ground.

Cid jumped and stabbed it through the body.

Barret shot some rounds into the beast's head.

Cait Sith casted Tornado!

The beast casted a powerful lightning spell on the three as they flew back.

Yuffie and Vincent both attacked on with a full force.

But no avail they were also hit pretty hard.

The beast jumped and casted a spell…

_TRINE!_

_ _

Everyone was hit and hurt pretty hard…they were all in critical condition!!!

"Ughhh….I won't give up!" Cloud grumbled.

Cloud pulled out a red materia…

_ULTIMATE END!!!!!!!!! _

_ _

Twelve knights of the Round came and slashed through and through on the Vlakorados.

It roared in pain as slash after slash it was cut through and through…

As the last knight slashed the Vlakorados, it roared one last time…

…then it fell dead.

Cloud panted and panted…

The others got up and Yuffie pulled out her Restore Materia…

_Cure3_

_ _

Everyone was fully healed as they entered the City and made their way to the Altar.


	5. The Battle

Aeris was beginning to drift in and out of consciousness

Aeris was beginning to drift in and out of consciousness…

The green aura around her was becoming fainter…as Sephiroth's glow was becoming brighter….

Aeris groggily looked up to see Sephiroth laughing like an insane Hyena…

"It's almost complete… You only have about 5 minutes left!!!!!" BWAHAHAHHA!" Sephiroth laughed.

Aeris wanted to tell the man to SHUT UP only because she knew how much time she had left.

But it was true…she could feel her spirit being torn away…slowly…ever…so…slowly…

She began to see images of the past going through her head…

Her mother's smile…

Her growing up with Elmyra…

Her selling flowers in the slums…

Her meeting….

_Cloud…_

_ _

_************************************************************************ _

Cloud was running up to the shell- like structure and down the crystalline steps now…

_Aeris hang on!_

_ _

The party followed behind…

Cloud was urging them so hard they were tired. But for Aeris they would do anything…

_ _

_I want to meet you Cloud…_

_ _

_Would you like a flower??? _

_ _

_Promise me I could ride in the Highwind someday, okay Cloud??? _

_ _

Tears fell from his eyes…as he ran…

He was almost there…

************************************************************************

Sephiroth was glowing brighter and brighter…

Aeris' Holy energy was leaving faster and faster…

She had only 1 minute left…

Aeris couldn't think…couldn't feel…

"Aeris!"

Cloud…

She looked up…

_He came for me…_

_ _

She whispered… "Cloud…"

She head drooped and she didn't move…

"AERIS!!!"

Cloud ran down the crystalline steps and up the 5 think marble pillars…

Sephiroth turned to see Cloud…

Cloud ran up to Aeris and pulled off the Energy Disperser…she fell …he caught her. He held Aeris in his arms…

She looked into his eyes…

"Cloud you….came …for…me…I ….knew …you ….would…" she whispered…

"Aeris!" Cloud said worriedly…

"She's dying! BWAHAHAHAHA! The transfer is complete! I am invincible! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Sephiroth laughed.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!' Cloud turned to see Aeris was getting weaker… He turned to Sephiroth who was now glowing infinite energy…

"You want to fight me? I'd like to see you try!" Sephiroth snickered.

Cloud grabbed his Ragnorok weapon and his friends joined him up on the altar…

Barret and Cid doubled up and slashed Sephiroth through the chest…

A shield repelled the attack as they were both thrown across the room.

Vincent, Yuffie and Cait Sith casted powerful spells, which were also neutralized as they hit Sephiroth.

Sephiroth laughed.

"You can't stop me…I AM A GOD!"

Tifa and RedXIII jumped and attacked Sephiroth from behind.

Sephiroth turned around and slashed the two to the ground.

Cloud jumped and executed his most powerful attack…

_Ultimate End…_

"Nuh uh…" Sephiroth snickered as he grabbed his Masamune blade…

He slashed through every knight. As each one was destroyed, Cloud juststood there amazed. His most powerful spell was destroyed what could he do?

Sephiroth laughed coldly…

"Now my turn…!"

_SUPER NOVA!!!_

_ _

A meteor came from a distant galaxy as it impacted all the warriors. They lay in critical condition…

Cloud landed right next to Aeris unconscious.

_Cloud…_

_ _

Aeris struggled to get next to Cloud…

_Cloud…C'mon…get up…_

Aeris just wept…

_Aeris…_

_ _

Planet…

_Pray Aeris…use the last of your energy to neutralize Sephiroth's invincibility…_

_Holy energy is strong…you have just enough left to destroy his god state… _

_ _

Just enough energy?

_…You will return to the Promised Land…it's your choice…_

Aeris knew what she had to do…

She had almost no energy left in her body…

…in her state of body she could…pass..away…

But to save Cloud she would do anything…

She clasped her hands together and prayed…

A bright light passed through her body as she screamed…

_GREAT GOSPEL!!!!!!_

_ _

Cloud and the party rose and were fully restored…

Aeris had the wind and holy energy passing through her as she prayed…

The energy suddenly flashed and left her and surrounded Sephiroth…

"WHA??? WHAT"S HAPPENING…YOU CAN'T DO THIS ANCIENT!!!!" Sephiroth screamed.

Sephiroth's glow faded as the shield began to disintegrate...

"Now CLOUD!" screamed the other party members.

Cloud nodded and jumped high in the air.

_OMNISLASH!!!!!!!_

_ _

Slash after slash Sephiroth knew pain and agony…. Each slash penetrated his heart as he screamed in agony.

The final blow struck Sephiroth through the heart as he screamed in pain..

Sephiroth Top ranking Soldier…

Was dead…

Aeris collapsed to the ground.


	6. Stars will lead you back to me...

New Page 1

"Aeris! We did it! He's dead…Sephiroth is dead…" Cloud whooped.

He turned to Aeris who was lying on the ground breathing shallow..

Cloud's smile faded…

"Aeris??? Aeris…!!"Cloud screamed running towards her…

He held her in his arms…

Aeris looked into Cloud's eyes weakly…

"Cloud…I have so much to tell you…" Aeris whispered…

Cloud held her hand and nodded.

"Before I met you…I was…alone.." she whispered.

_Many nights I would wish on a shooting star _

_Dreams and hope were all I ever knew, _

_I made my wish and my prayers were answered, _

_Through years of waiting…I had found you. _

_ _

"I'm so happy I met you…I will never forget…our journey together…"she smiled weakly…

"Why did you…why did you use your energy why did you do it…" Cloud asked still holding her hand..

Tears streamed from his face as he knew his love was dying in front of him. His only love..

_ _

"To save all of you…" Aeris said smiling…

_Though destiny has its path, _

_You're the one I will love forever. _

_Should I ever find myself lonely. _

_I'll wait for the day we'll finally be together… _

She was having trouble breathing now…

She didn't have much time left…

She looked to the stars shining in the sky…

_ _

Tears streamed down her face as well…she only had these last moments of her life left…

_No matter where I am, _

_Whenever you think of me, _

_Love lasts forever, _

_And in my heart…you'll always be. _

_Whenever you feel lonely, _

_Remembering our memories, _

_Just look to the heavens… _

_And the stars will lead you back to me. _

_ _

"Cloud I don't have much time…I have to tell you something important…please…don't cry for me…"

_ _

_I love you with all I am, _

_I was too scared to let you see, _

_I watched you from a distance, _

_Thinking you could never feel the same for me _

_ _

Cloud looked into her eyes…

"Aeris…I…"

_But I now I look at your loving face, _

_Now so peaceful and away, _

_Can't believe I never told you, _

_That in my heart you'll always stay. _

_ _

"Cloud…I love you…" Aeris whispered as she fell back and her eyelids closed…

Cloud's eyes widened..

"AERIS!! Don't leave me! I love you! Please don't go!" Cloud whimpered…

The other AVALANCHE members watched and wept for their dear friend and comrade. Tears streamed from their faces but none were as sorrowful as Cloud…

"Please don't leave me…"Cloud begged.

_No matter where I am, _

_Whenever you think of me, _

_Love lasts forever, _

_And in my heart…you'll always be. _

_Whenever you feel lonely, _

_Remembering our memories, _

_Just look to the heavens… _

_And the stars will lead you back to me. _

Tears fell more than ever down Cloud's handsome face…

She never heard him say those words to her…the words he felt in his heart…

_I will always remember, _

_I will never let go, _

_I make my wish now to the stars, _

_And I hope you'll always know… _

_ _

Cloud held her close as he wept and he looked to the star-filled sky…

Inside he made a wish with all his heart…

_ _

_No matter where I am, _

_Whenever you think of me, _

_Love lasts forever, _

_And in my heart…you'll always be. _

_Whenever you feel lonely, _

_Remembering our memories, _

_Just look to the heavens… _

_And the stars will lead you back to me. _

_ _

Cloud held Aeris close and continually wept. He then noticed something was happening…

Aeris was now glowing a faint glow…

_ _

She was glowing brighter…Holy was surrounding her body…

_No matter where I am, _

_Whenever you think of me, _

_ _

Cloud watched amazed…

Holy encircled her in a tight cocoon and faded into Aeris' body…

She opened her eyes..

_ _

_Love lasts forever, _

_And in my heart…you'll always be. _

Cloud looked at her lovingly…his eyes streaming with happy tears…

He embraced her and whispered into her ear…

"I never got the chance to tell you…but I love you…"

_Whenever you feel lonely, _

_Remembering our memories, _

_ _

Aeris' eyes looked into Cloud's…

_He loves me…_

Aeris fell into Cloud's embrace…

Cloud held her tight and stroked her hair… he looked up to the sky…thanking the stars silently….

_Just look to the heavens… _

_And the stars will lead you back to me._

And Aeris Gainsborough and Cloud Strife had beaten the impossible odds and found themselves in a beautiful kiss that they had longed to feel for so long.…

They had found each other once again…through following the stars…and their hearts.

Author's Note: Okay this is my fourth fic. I don't know if it's any good. But hey I tried.

I HAVE CONQUERED THE WRITER"S BLOCK! BWAHAHAHA!

I do not own any of the Final fantasy characters...they are under the licence on Squaresoft!

Oh and the songs…

The first one where Aeris is singing to the stars is "Did you ever love somebody?" by Jessica Simpson

And the second one "Stars will lead you back to me" was written by ME! Yes ME! I'm a songwriter and a singer so I decided to stick one of my songs in here. So try not to flame that so much. Please comment that if you like.

Thanks for reading everyone…. please R & R.


End file.
